Sonic X season 4 Chronicles
by Shaymin568
Summary: <html><head></head>Tiffani & Amber are transported to the Sonic X universe where season 4 is starting. Meanwhile, Eggman's "death laser" explodes and releases positive & negative chaos energy waves, having both benefits & conflicts for Station Square. First story, slight AU</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic X Season 4 Chronicles! Chp 1. **

"_TIFFANI! TIFFANI! CLEAN YOUR ROOM NOW!" _A woman screeched through a house. A girl with ebony black hair down to her waist and deep blue eyes got up from her bed and sighed. "Alright Mom I'm getting to it!" she called from far away. Another girl with golden blonde, almost orange hair came in "You know Tiff, I always take care of my room after I get home from school, and you just interrupted my cleaning" Tiffani's sister hissed, flipping her strawberry blonde hair. "Amber you're not off the hook either! Now both of you keep cleaning until dinner" Mom yelled from downstairs. Tiffani continued sifting through the various clutter on the ground of her room, before uncovering a red sack tied with a gold ribbon. She opened the tiny bag before a large white, transparent diamond fell out. The diamond also appeared to be glowing intensely with a strange energy. "Hey Amber, do you remember that weird bag you bought from that creepy garage sale the other day? There is actually a large diamond in it" Tiffani explained to her twin sister. "Yes but remind me why I got it again?" Amber asked from her room. "I dunno it looks like one of the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic the Hedgehog" Tiffani suggested. Throughout her room, Tiffani had various Sonic posters, more of Japanese Sonic X posters and had many of the games that came out for the series. Amber clearly thought her twin had obsessional problems with, as Amber and Tiffani were almost opposites. Tiffani had black hair & was tougher, while Amber was a blond girly-girl, also enjoying talking about boys and clothes. "Just take it. I don't need it anyway" Amber told Tiffani. Tiffani stared at the faintly glowing white gem when she felt a rush of strange energy go through her body. _"Just what if, the Sonic X world was actually real? Just what if all of them were real"_ Tiffani thought to herself. Suddenly the gem began to glow brightly until the light filled the entire room! "Tiff what's going on?" Amber asked from her room. "I don't know! I just thought to myself, and then this thing started to glow!" Tiffani explained. Amber tried to grab the gem, but it glowed even more fiercely until a white light enveloped both Tiffani & Amber.

It seemed like forever before Tiffani woke to a throbbing migraine in a black void. Her twin sister was laying only a few inches away with the white gem weakly grasped in her hand. "Amber! What happened? And more importantly, where exactly are we?" She asked. No response came from Amber. The void disappeared and faded into a clear location until Tiffani was able to make out a large mansion in the distance. Slowly Amber woke up from her eerie sleep and asked the same question to her sister. "Amber you might think I'm crazy, but we are actually in the Sonic X universe near the Thorndykes' mansion!" Tiffani explained. Far off, the two girls noticed that several unnamed figures came running towards them.

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's small, but hey this is my first non crossover fanfic &amp; I didn't have alot of time to type this up combined with Writer'sTyper's Block. :/ Btw, Tiffani & Amber are the OCs if u want to know. -_-


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic X Season 4 Chronicles! Chapter 2; Several inconvenient events

Tiffani got up to face the oncoming opponents for them to reveal _Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, & Amy Rose! _"Who are you, and

how did you get here?" Amy asked suspiciously, also pulling out her infamous Piko Piko Hammer. "They are probably working for Eggman or that

bat girl to steal the Master Emerald" Knuckles added in. "Amy, Knuckles I don't think that these girls are here to hurt us. And first of all, how

exactly did you get here?" Tails told Amy. "They're probably some of Chris' classmates. No trouble" Sonic suggested. Tiffani stood up and

smoothed out her jeans before speaking: "Hi um my name is Tiffani Davis and this is my twin sister Amber Davis. Look I don't know if this is just a

hallucination or I'm actually here since I was just cleaning my room when I found this" Tiffani explained, also grabbing the white gem. "A Chaos

Emerald! Where did you get it?" Tails gasped. "Um I got it in a red pouch at some random garage sale." Tiffani answered. "Sorry to interrupt, but

can we call our parents just to let them know we are ok?" Amber asked.

Inside the mansion, everyone (including the maid Ella) waited while Tiffani kept dialing away at the phone but even after dialing her parents'

cellphone numbers, no response. "I'm sorry you can't reach your parents sweetie. I'm sure they will notice you & Amber are gone & look for you"

Ella tried to console the girls. Mr. Tanaka, the butler came into the kitchen and told the group : "I have some bad news. ' fever is not coming

down, so he can't come out and be with you all today" he announced. "Well that keeps Gary Sue out of the picture for these fanfic chapters"

Tiffani whispered to Amber, only to get jabbed in the side. "Hey if you're going to be here for a while, why don't you go see Station Square? The

view is nice there and it's been fully rebuilt since I battled Chaos" Sonic suggested. "Amber and Tiffani, you might want to stick with me, because

we need to go shopping" Amy added in.

It turns out that the mall in Station Square was similar store wise to the mall in Tiffani's & Amber's world. Through the whole trip, Amy guided the

twins along while Tiffani continuously asked questions and Amber looked on. "Wait where are Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles? I thought they would

be with us" Tiffani asked "Sonic's out running, while Tails is somewhere, and Knuckles is at Angel Island. As for us, we are shopping! Hopefully

Sonic will notice my soon to be new dress for our date tonight, then hopefully in the near future we will get married!" Amy excitedly answered,

also going off into la la land. "Is it just me or is Amy a little love obsessed about Sonic? Not my fault that I know nothing about this universe"

Amber whispered to her twin. The girls went to Sephora, Wet Seal, Bloomingdale's, Abercrombie, American Eagle, the Juicy Couture outlet and it

got to the point where the girls lost count of how many stores they went into. Amber, Amy, and even Tiffani had armloads of shopping bags filled

with clothes, makeup, jewelry, shoes, & hair accessories also giggling as the 13 year old girls they were.

Meanwhile all the way across Station Square in an abandoned building, the infamous Doctor Eggman and his 2 humanoid robot assistants Decoe

& Bocoe were finishing several adjustments to a concealed object inside a somewhat incomplete lair looking over Station Square. "_Ah ha ha! _Just

a few more adjustments, and my latest weapon powered by 2 chaos emeralds will be complete! Then when I fire it upon them, Sonic will be no

more!" Eggman laughed hysterically. In a small generator, were the green & purple chaos emeralds emanating wild green & purple light.

However, Decoe & Bocoe were sighing over their master's so called "latest weapon". "I think Eggman is running out of ideas for names of his

stuff" Decoe commented. "I'm sure that piece of junk will fall apart after a few seconds. And if that doesn't happen, Sonic is definitely turning it

into scrap metal" Bocoe added in. "Oh shut up both of you. Finally I finished it! The Eggman signature Egg-streme Death Ray! The beam of chaos energy

travels at supersonic speeds to keep up with that annoying hedgehog and is fast enough to not be haerd! That speedy rat will never know what

hit him! Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman continued hysterically laughing. Before anyone was able to get a good look at it, a screen began flashing, and

warning lights began going off. "Doctor! The ray is overloading on chaos energy! The emeralds are giving it too much power!" Bocoe nervously

explained. "I knew this thing was going to blow! Just when we have two chaos emeralds, it turns on us!" Decoe added in. Outside, the top of the

building exploded! Pieces of hurtling debris flew everywhere! The remains of Eggman's "Death Ray" sent out waves of shining white along with

eerie dark indigo/ almost black energy spheres. Both green & purple chaos emeralds were flung across the city too, out of Eggman's reach. "Doctor, we

can't identify the white and black waves" Decoe told Eggman. "I guess by their physical appearance & properties, that those must be simply _light_

_and dark chaos waves._ I just have no idea on what they do_" _Eggman tried to explain as the waves bolted through the sky.

(A few minutes before the incident with Eggman) Tiffani walked through a calming park filled with people. Children were playing on the

playground, while adults sat or walked through, a girl even jogged by with her dog. _"It was cool for Amy & Amber to go look for something _

_elsewhere while I walked around. It's nice around here. I guess the Sonic X didn't show everything about Station Square." _Tiffani thought to herself.

She sat down on a bench to admire the scenery when a faint explosion was heard. People stopped in their tracks to see what had happen, but

nothing was seen. However shining white and indigo rays stripped the sky, and landed in various places, far and near. Tiffani noticed a white ray

heading towards a boy playing in the sandbox of the playground! _Oh crap! That kid is going to get hit with that strange ball of light!" _Tiffani thought

to herself. Dropping her shopping bags, she ran over to the sandbox, using herself as a shield to guard the unsuspecting kid from harm. A rush

of energy raced through Tiffani as she the ray of white light hit her, as well of a feeling of super power. Everything faded back into normality as

Tiffani noticed she was clutching a confused toddler. "Oh I'm sorry if I ruined your sand castle" the girl with ebony black hair apologized as she

picked up her bags and ran off.

(A few minutes before the incident with both Eggman AND around the same time as Tiffani) Amy and Amber walked out of the mall with armloads

of bags. "It was strange to see Tiffani take her stuff and walk out like that." Amy commented. Amber ran her fingers through her strawberry

blond hair "Well Tiff was never into shopping or girly stuff. I mean she would come with us to clothing stores, but she would only pick out what

she needed" Amber replied. The pink hedgehog and the girl started to walk down the block when they felt strange vibrations. White and indigo

rays of light sailed across the sky towards different locations. "What are those Amy? Have you guys ever encountered them before?" Amber

asked. "No. As a matter of fact, I've never seen that before" Amy replied. A few feet away, a small girl was playing with a wooden yo-yo, but did

not notice the ray of white light heading towards her! "Amy hold this!" Amber ordered. She ran towards the girl, grabbing her and protecting the

child from the seemingly dangerous white ray of light. A rush of energy and feeling of super power ran through Amber's body and everything

faded back into normality, and with Amy holding the shopping and looking confused. "Sorry kid!" Amber yelled to the girl, running off to find her

twin.

Both girls eventually met up with each other right in front of the building where Eggman's makeshift base was. Meanwhile Eggman himself,

Decoe, Bocoe, & Bokkun escaped from the scene in the Egg Mobile. "Tiff! Why are you here?" Amber asked. "That's exactly what I was going to

ask you Amber" Tiffani hissed. Amy followed behind and following Tiffani was Tails, Knuckles, & Cream with Cheese on her shoulder. "I felt and

saw the rays of chaos energy form Angel Island and followed their trail. And they led to here" Knuckles explained. "My emerald tracker went crazy

after I got high readings for chaos emeralds" Tails added in. Another rush of sickening feeling ran through Tiffani & Amber once again." Ugh. Why

do… I…. Feel sso wweak?" Amber stuttered before collapsing on the ground. "Amber!" everyone gasped. Tiffani began to feel nauseous as well.

"Me too. I can't sssttay awwwake" Tiffani muttered before falling to the ground with her sister. "Tiff!". People began to crowd around both girls.

Tiffani could barely make out faint images of people & echoing voices before passing out.

* * *

><p>Whew. 11:45 pm. I really should get some sleep. I kinda had writer's block again so if anyone complains about it being too short, I will ignore your complaint. I do not own Sonic X except Amber and Tiffani.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic X Season 4 Chronicles!: Tiffani the Hedgehog & Amber the Hedgehog,

Tiffani's POV:

I awoke to a spiraling crème colored room. I shut my eyes to avoid the eerie color and the scent of orange tea hit me. Everything came back to me; protecting that kid in the park from that ball of white light, running into Amy & Amber, passing out next to my sister. For some reason my clothes felt longer and strangely loose. I tried to get off of the bed, but somehow I collapsed again and barely got back up. "Ugh. What's wrong with me?" I noticed I had furry black arms and that I was wearing white gloves with light cuffs. "Auugh!" I shrieked, running into the hallway. I crashed into a yellow figure and we both fell to the ground with a hard thud. I realized that I crashed into a yellow female hedgehog with strawberry blond hair & quills and short blond bangs. "Amber! Is that you?" I asked the hedgehog. "Tiff that's you! We're hedgehogs!" Amber gasped. We both screamed shrilly at the top of our lungs, probably loud enough for people in China to hear us. We both ran into a bathroom to see in a mirror to surely see enough, we were hedgehogs. I was a black hedgehog that looked like Amy, except my quills went past my shoulders and I had ebony black hair cascading to my waist and lastly, two sapphire blue eyes like I had as a human. Following that, Amy, Sonic, Tails, and Cream came running in while Amber and I looked at ourselves in the mirror. "Tiffani what was that screaming? Amber is that what happened to you guys?" Amy asked us. In unison, Amber and  
>I nodded our heads.<p>

(Regular POV)

"So after you guys passed out on the street, Tails flew you back home and tried to get you rest. But then last night we heard a flashing sound and the rooms you were sleeping in filled with white light." Amy explained to Amber and Tiffani. "Omygosh what time is it?" Tiffani asked nervously. "4:45pm" Tails answered. "Miss Tiffani and Ms. Amber Amy told me you got hit by glowing balls of white chaos energy and fell on the sidewalk. Are you ok now?" Cream asked with concern. "We are now, but I WANT TO BE CHANGED BACK NOW!"Amber calmly replied, but hollered. "Jeez calm down Amber. It's really not that bad when you think about it. In fact let's have Gary Sue's grandpa handle this." Tiffani tried to calm down her twin sister. "Yeah! I'm sure Chuck will have an idea what happened." Tails added in. "It probably has something to do with the chaos emeralds too." Sonic added in too. A few minutes later, Amber and Tiffani were watching the news while Chuck Thorndyke analyzed the two with a scanner. _"And so there has been no sign of Eggman since the explosion at his suspected hiding place. Also civilians have been warned to not come in contact with the light & dark chaos radiation that flew out of the destroyed building in the form of comet- like spheres. I'm Scarlet Garcia and this is SSTV News." _Scarlet Garcia spoke on the TV before Amber turned it off. "I don't know much about the effects of these chaos rays, but based off what I saw and heard, the white rays bring positive or small effects. Now about the indigo-ish black rays, it's entirely possible they bring negative effects upon those who are struck by them. I just don't know how Eggman was able to create them. And hopefully whoever if anyone was struck by the negative rays, that nothing catastrophic happens" Chuck explained to the group. "So you're saying that Eggman got his hands on a Chaos Emerald and used it to create that strange energy? That doesn't sound a lot like him. Or it's possible he's running out of ideas on how to conquer the world" Tiffani asked. Amber began sobbing her eyes out even after Tiffani slapped her up the head. "Tiff I can't go around looking like this! The clothes we bought earlier with Amy don't even fit us anymore" Amber wailed. "Hey you guys seem about the same size as me, so I'll share whatever I have with you guys. Sound fair?" Amy offered. Tiffani & Amber sifted through bags of clothes Amy had in her room of the mansion.

Tiffani borrowed some make-up from Amber and Amy and a bag from Amy. She applied black eyeliner, midnight blue (literally almost black) eye shadow followed by mascara. She then applied simple transparent lip gloss. Tiffani had changed into sleeveless black Lolita dress with a bow on the front, and ruffles decorated on the neckline and hem with platform Lolita boots with heart shaped decorated straps on it. Tiffani also had a black bow in her hair. Amber had light pink eye shadow with sparkling eye liner and mascara. She also had pink lipstick and blush. Amber wore a fuchsia tube dress with a purple belt. Her shoes are green heels with green ankle straps. "Wow Tiff I didn't know you were into Lolita. It looks great on you" Amber commented afterward. The girls came out to be greeted by Sonic & Co (except Knuckles who was back on Angel Island). "Ok so you guys are ok now right?" Amy asked. "Ms. Amber, Ms. Tiffani do you think Eggman lost the Chaos Emeralds after the building blew up?" Cream asked with her innocence. "If he did then we got to hustle and look for them." Sonic added in. With that, the blue hedgehog got up and darted right out of the mansion. "Oh. He never stays long to talk." Amy sighed. Tails came by with an emerald tracker "I hope Chuck was right about the negative chaos rays and that nobody got hurt by them. If that person knew what to do with that, I just don't know what would happen" Tails told Tiffani, Amber, and Amy. Tails headed out towards the garage where the X-Tornado was. "Well guys I say we go back shopping, return the old clothes and get some new ones" Amy suggested. The 3 girls followed by Cream ran out the door towards Station Square.

**(Yesterday Afternoon in another part of Station Square)**

While Tiffani, Amber, and Amy where shopping the previous day Sonic was taking his daily run. Every time people caught a glimpse of the speeding hedgehog, crowds of people would cheer his name and honor him for his past accomplishments. "_Sonic!" "We love you Sonic!", "You're so awesome Sonic!"_ ran through the head of an ebony black hedgehog with red stripes in his quills. He had red stripes on his arms and legs along with a patch of white chest fur. The hedgehog had red & black jets shoes lastly followed by familiar crimson red eyes eyed the crowd that was cheering over Sonic from a dark and dirty alleyway. After the incident with the Metarex, Shadow was actually still alive and made it back to the main world and Earth. (He also managed to find his inhibitor rings) However the price paid was that Shadow was forgotten from the minds of the people of Station Square and only became a faint memory of the main group. Now Sonic was given all credit for the Ark incident and lived the life of a celebrity and hero while Shadow was forced against his will to live in the alleyways of the city, unknown to those who don't know about him. _"Sonic the Hedgehog. Why does that name bother me so much?"_ Shadow thought to himself as the crowd followed said cobalt blue hedgehog down the street. Shadow turned back and walked into the alleyway from where he was spying from. _"I'm the ultimate life form. I should be getting the same respect as that hedgehog, but instead they shun and reject me"_ Shadow continuously thought to himself. The ebony hedgehog walked out and "Hey it's Sonic!" "Omygosh!" came from nearby bystanders and began to follow Shadow, who easily brushed them off with a harsh glare. Nervous expressions came from people and simply walked off.

The top of an abandoned building exploded and waves/spheres of shining white light and dark indigo energy flew out of the remains of the upper level of the building. Shadow turned his head in the direction of the explosion like many other people in Station Square. A clinking sound was heard and the dark hedgehog noticed the green Chaos Emerald lying in a piece of rubble. "_If I unleashed my full power, then that faker would regret brushing off my capabilities" _Shadow thought to himself. The green emerald began to glow vividly but then stopped. "What is the point of all of this? These people fear me, and Sonic had the spotlight for too long, for these people will have no one to save them. Apparently I'm not good enough to meet up to what these pathetic humans want and…" Shadow angrily spoke to himself. He proceeded to run back into the alleyway as he was speaking, _but a ball of black chaos energy struck Shadow! _The hedgehog groaned in pain as he was enveloped in the black light while holding a tight grasp on the glowing chaos emerald and the enthusiastic cheers of Sonic's fans, the displeasure of being untrusted and ignored, and the displeasure of Sonic himself ran through Shadow's mind. The black energy faded and the ebony hedgehog simply got up and disappeared into the alleyway.

The next day was no different from the others- find food and water, stay off the streets to avoid being mistaken as Sonic, and ignore Sonic himself was Shadow's daily routine for each day. Later that afternoon Shadow was looking for food next to an outdoor café when a running black figure crashed into him. Pastries and candy scattered over the ground. "Watch where the h*!l you are going Sonic!" Shadow snarled. Instead of it being Sonic, it was a female black hedgehog with shoulder length quills and long black hair in a black dress and boots. "Oh my gosh I'm sooooo sorry. I'm just in a huge hurry right now. Look's like you're starving so take this" the female hedgehog nervously apologized, also handing Shadow a warm cinnamon roll. The girl picked up her remaining items and scurried off. Shadow went to eat the pastry the girl gave him, but was interrupted by an enthusiastic "Hi !". A boy only roughly 5-6 years old ran up to Shadow and held the annoyed hedgehog in a tight hug. Yet Shadow did nothing to push the kid off. The kid looked up and happily told Shadow: "You're so cool ! My sister wants your autograph so can you wait here till my mommy and sister comes? Wait I will get them myself!" The child skipped off around the corner to find his family. "_How can things get any more pathetic_" Shadow thought to himself as he bit into the cinnamon roll. He then held up the green chaos emerald and thought: "_Mephiles was able to get rid of Sonic so why can't I? What if I could force these humans to forget Sonic and refocus themselves to….."_ before being cut-off by the wailing of the boy from far away. _" sir!"_ Suddenly Shadow's heart started beating faster as the boy with his mother and older sister ran up to Shadow. "So you're really Sonic the Hedgehog? I am such a huge fan! Mom do you have a pen?" the older sister squealed. While the trio's backs were turned, an eerie purple aura began to emanate from Shadow! Shadow stared at himself from a faraway broken mirror as things began to unfold. A smirk appeared on his muzzle as Shadow's eyes changed into a bright purple. Shadow's back spikes glowed and branched out from both sides of his back and his fur darkened to the darkest black with the exception of jet shoes turning black and being covered by flame patterned/ragged indigo armor and the same armor covering up Shadow's once crimson stripes on his arms along with his white chest fur morphing into indigo armor. His inhibitor rings turned into a navy blue. A flowing cape with an indigo interior and a black exterior appeared. Lastly Shadow had his head stripes morph into an indigo face-mask that had sharp ends and was connected by his quills and slightly extended to his (now purple) eye stripes. Shadow opened his eyes to face the terrified toddler, sister, and mother as the dark aura glowed. "Yyour nnot SSSssonic! Who are you?" the older sister shrieked. Shadow crossed his arms and smirked. "Don't you ever pay attention to others? I am no longer Shadow the Hedgehog- overshadowed and ignored by Sonic, but _Nighterror the Dark. _If you pathetic humans choose to fear me, then fear is what you will get." Nighterror smirked, followed by malevolent laugh. The dark hedgehog took the green Chaos Emerald and disappeared into the shadows. "_Mwah ha ha ha. Soon the world will become shrouded in eternal darkness if they don't accept the new figure"_ Nighterror chortled hysterically.

Tiffani felt a prick in her shoulder as she thought she heard evil laughter echo through the city. "Tiff is there something wrong?" Amber asked. "No but I have a feeling that something terrible just happened, and that what just happened is not even the start of it." Tiffani answered. Tiffani & Amber stood with Amy and stared off into the evening sky.

* * *

><p>Hey what do you guys think? Look Sorry I didn't update soon enough, but hey I had mountains of school work and stuff to work out. If you are confused to clear anything up just remember it's a slight AU so Sonic &amp; Co <em>did<em> encounter Mephiles while crossing back to the world where this is taking place. (But I 'm too busy to be writing about that), so if you are wondering where Shadow made the reference from. Oh if Shads seems a bit OOC, feel free to speak up but on the other hand, try picturing yourself in Shadow's situation. (Oh and excuse the minor swear before, but Shadow wouldn't be Shadow without atleast one thrown in) Sorry but I had to edit the chapter due to missing words.

Please Review!

~Shaymin568


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic X Season 4 Chronicles!:

Tiffani had just finished sprinkling candy on the white frosted cake. "Hey guys I think it's cool that the President and everyone in Station Square is having a small celebration for Sonic's & u guys' return. After all you guys have been battling Eggman, defeated the Metarex, Sonic defeated Perfect Chaos, Sonic & Shadow stopped the Ark from crashing into the Earth, etc" Tiffani complemented. "Well um you might know already but Shadow disappeared after the Metarex incident and hasn't been seen ever since." Tails added in. "No I thought I saw him wandering around the city looking for food. i kinda gave him a cinnamon roll." Tiffani told the orange fox. "That doesn't sound like Shadow based off what Amy told me" Amber commented. "If so, then later before the ceremony for Sonic, we should go look for Shadow and invite him with us" Cream suggested. "But we all know that Shadow's just going to ignore us and walk out" Amy sighed. Amy, Tiffani, and Amber assembled a pastry platter.

Sonic ran through the streets of Station Square looking for the lost chaos emeralds from the explosion at Eggman's base the previous day. _"So if the emeralds got separated I got to look hard to find them"_ Sonic thought to himself. However the hedgehog did not realize that he was being stalked by an eerie cloud of purple smoke and dust. The cloud then morphed itself and fused with Sonic's shadow. Heavy footsteps came up and a low whisper came from a dark alleyway. "_Ssonnicc" "Sonic" _whispered. "Chris? Tails? What's going on? Who's there?" Sonic questioned. No answer. Sonic prepared to leave when he heard a piercing evil laugh echo through the alleyway. _"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha"_. Sonic turned to see his shadow leap upward, and circle around! Everything spun and disappeared into a black space, until Sonic could only see a strange figure approaching him from far away. "Who are you and where are we?" Sonic asked. No answer again. Instead the figure revealed itself to be a black hedgehog with indigo armor on his arms, legs, over his chest, & feet. The strange hedgehog had a large indigo spiked face-mask with his back spikes branching out from both sides of his back and a indigo interior and black exterior cape. "Mephiles? Don't tell me that you came for a rematch between me or Shadow because not today. I got a meeting with my friends later." Sonic chuckled with his trademark grin. Instantly the setting returned to normal in the alleyway. " No I am not Mephiles. Well Sonic let's see if you actually live up to your achievements. Unless I beat you myself" the hedgehog growled from on top of an apartment complex building. The hedgehog raised his left arm, which began to glow a dark purple. Sonic spindashed towards the hedgehog, but he disappeared into purple particles when Sonic made contact with him. "You just have to pay attention to your surroundings instead of just the main subject or your plan will backfire" the hedgehog sneered. Sonic turned his head to see no one, but still hear the strange hedgehog. Suddenly the strange hedgehog materialized out of the shadows and kicked Sonic head first into a nearby wall! "Humph. Even after you triumph over your enemy, they could still return to take revenge." The dark hedgehog sneered, also picking up Sonic by the collar fur and threw him into several garbage cans. Sonic quickly got to his feet and ran towards the mysterious foe, who summoned more shadows into identical duplicates. Sonic spindashed each clone into purple particles when the real attacker vanished into purple smoke.

Continuously Sonic tried to fight the strange foe, but each attack missed or was evaded. The dark hedgehog fired black bolts of negative chaos energy, destroying the surrounding alleyway. Sonic tried to flee the scene, but his attacker managed to keep up at Sonic's speed. "Ok stranger so you can fight hard, and keep up with my speed. Just who are you exactly?" Sonic asked the stranger. "Hmph. You'll find out eventually. After all you may know me very well enough to figure out yourself" the hedgehog hissed. Standing civilians noticed the two hedgehogs speed by and with wonder asked themselves: "Since when could anyone keep up with Sonic?" The two speeding hedgehogs reached an old, abandoned parking lot with a lot of rusting scrap metal and objects. The dark hedgehog flung another black bolt at Sonic, who easily dodged it. "When people learn that there's another Faker in town and they see me beat you, the paparazzi and the crazy revenge plots will start up. Sheesh my friends and I already had Shadow going around and starting trouble with Eggman. Cut us some slack ok? Hopefully this can go unnoticed. Truce?" Sonic offered. Upon hearing this, the strange hedgehog began emitting a wild dark aura with rage. "Sorry Sonic, but your time is up" the hedgehog hissed. He pulled out the green chaos emerald and generated several black tentacles like objects from nearby shadows. "What! How did you get that Chaos Emerald?" the cobalt blue hedgehog gasped. Sonic was pummeled into the ground, beaten, slammed, and nearly bleeding towards the end with every bit of force from the tentacles. "Yet I thought this would be hard but no. I will no longer be that "other hedgehog" or forgotten when these humans realize that their hero won't be there to save them. To be the one who brought down Sonic the Hedgehog, a goal that has been attempted by that excuse Eggman and others. I will even plunge this world into darkness with the power of the Chaos Emeralds to ensure they don't forget" the dark hedgehog spat. "Wait a minute. That disturbing determination and motive…. Shadow what did you do to yourself? Don't you realize what happened to you?" Sonic asked with panic in his tone. "Don't you DARE say that name! I am not Shadow the Hedgehog, but Nighterror the Dark!" Nighterror snarled. Sonic was caught in the eerie tentacles, restrained to the ground, and was being swallowed up by them! "Shadow don't do this. Fear is not the answer. People will try to rise up against you if you do what you want to do with the world" Sonic begged, with the tentacles up to his neck. "Who would dare go against me? No one will, for they will fear me in the process. Goodbye forever, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the dark hedgehog hissed, throwing a ball of strange electric black energy at Sonic shocking him with electricity, and then swallowed up! "You may think you're the most powerful thing alive, but just don't ever underestimate us normal types Shadow" Sonic choked before vanishing into the grasp of the tentacles. Nighterror looked around with a cold glare in his indigo eyes, pulled out the green chaos emerald and warped away.

Sunset was shining over Station Square, turning the city into a golden yellow, to amber orange. Tiffani, Amber, Amy, Cream, & Cheese were sitting in a park in Station Square. Tiffani & Amber felt a sudden jolt of energy prick their bodies. "Tiff did you feel that?" Amber asked her twin. "Why do I feel that Sonic is trapped somewhere, and that we are all in somewhat danger. I here Sonic yelling at me to get you guys out of here and or find Eggman or the Chaos Emeralds before the hedgehog of darkness Nighterror does? Who is Nighterror? He looks and behaves like Mephiles except more solid and mysterious. Somehow according to the mental connection I had with Sonic, this dude copies some of his abilities." Tiffani explained. "Come on. We all know Sonic would never get caught in something like that." Amy sighed. Tiffani pulled out the white chaos emerald, and once again saw the vision. Sonic spindashed shadowy duplicates but they degraded into purple particles. He was then swallowed up after being restrained by eerie black tentacles. Tiffani saw a black hedgehog with indigo armor on his arms, legs, over his chest, & feet. The strange hedgehog had a large indigo spiked face-mask with his back spikes branching out from both sides of his back and an indigo interior and black exterior cape, with a harsh glare and smirk. The vision cleared up and Tiffani said; "Guys I think I'm just overreacting. Let's just head back to the mansion and get ready for the celebration." Tiffani nervously told her friends.

A few hours later, hundreds of people gathered in the park in the middle of Station Square. People had set up a stage for the celebration of the Sonic Crew's return. Tiffani wandered around, seeing many adults with children holding Sonic toys. There were even some Sonic cosplayers running around in Sonic costumes. Scarlet Garcia the news reporter was interviewing Amy and Knuckles, who seemed uninterested about it except Amy, and Tiffani even caught sight of the President and Jerome Wise. (Who was still working for the President at the time) Amber ran up to her and asked: "Tiff isn't this cool? I mean there is a table loaded with cookies, cake, donuts, cupcakes, and they are all shaped like Sonic's head! Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles are waiting around while Sonic just shows up. I mean he's always out on a run, so he'll just show up when the time comes. He's also supposed to make a speech afterward about something, but hey in the mean time, just wait and enjoy yourself." Amber happily told her sister. "Yeah except Senor Tanaka said it would be ok for Gary Sue Chris to tag along so he's here" Tiffani sighed. The two hedgehog girls looked over to see Chris with Amy and Tails while Cream and Cheese shared a blue cupcake. Meanwhile, a small cloud of purple smoke darted from an alleyway and headed for the crowd…...

A few minutes later a teenager announcer with brown hair and blue highlights, and a Sonic pin on her jacket walked up with Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles onto the stage. "Welcome people! I'm your host Tanya who's just as excited to see Sonic in person! So just a few days ago, Team Sonic returned to Station Square! Woo hoo! We are here to not only to honor Sonic himself, but the close friends of Sonic the Hedgehog himself; Gifted mechanic genius Tails the Fox, loyal follower Amy Rose, cute little Cream the Rabbit, and the faithful guardian of the Master Emerald Knuckles the Echidna!" she announced. Many people cheered for the group and Tiffani clapped. Tails took the microphone; "Wow I mean it's nice to see everyone again. But hey Sonic and everyone helped beat the Metarex and saved our world's galaxy. Yes memorable people were lost, but in the end, everything turned out ok!" Tails spoke up. Amy took the microphone and started: "Hey everyone! I LOVE what you guys are doing for us! Sonic still wants to ask me out on a date, but the time will come! I mean when Eggman held me hostage Sonic came to rescue me! And when I almost fell into a dangerous Metarex planet, Sonic saved me! Sonic will always make sure his friends and his girlfriend are ok!" Amy explained to the crowd. Tiffani noticed a cloud of purple smoke slither through the shadows of civilians toward the stage. "Um sorry excuse me" Tiffani said to people as she pushed through people. The purple cloud patiently sat in front of the stage, waiting as if it would strike. "Yeah so I just guard the Master Emerald on Angel Island all the time. If any of you people or that crazy bat girl get any ideas on stealing it you will be in for a long time!" Knuckles remarked, holding his fist with the Shovel Claws attached. Tiffani leaped forward to capture the cloud in gloved hands, but it easily slipped out of Tiffani's grasp and vanished under the stage. "Shoot that stupid thing got away" the female hedgehog angrily murmured to herself. "And we would also like to welcome our newest friends Ms. Tiffani and Ms. Amber! They're from another world like us!" Cream announced. The crowd parted to reveal a slightly embarrassed Tiffani (who was still on the ground) and an excited Amber. The gold hedgehog dragged her twin sister up onto the stage with the rest of the Sonic Crew. The announcer took the microphone back from Cream as the rest of the Sonic Crew exited the stage and told everyone: "Well people I just got news from Amy that Sonic should arrive to this very spot in a few seconds! The legendary Blue Blur! The fastest thing alive, true to his speed; _Sonic the Hedgehog!_" the announcer exclaimed. The crowd erupted into a massive rush of cheering and merriment over their hero. _"Sonic! Sonic!"_ everyone chanted. However after 5 minutes, no one came. Puzzled looks spread across the faces of everyone in the crowd. ", Ms. Amy Mr. Sonic is never late for anything." Cream whispered. The announcer looked nervous all alone on stage. "Erm a tthere mmmust be sssome reason wwwhy Sonic hasn't ssshowed up yet" she stuttered. The President's aide ran up to the announcer with a nervous look and whispered inaudible dialogue to her. "What? Sonic is nowhere or anywhere to be found! He's not in Station Square or anywhere else!" Tanya gasped. A shocked gasp ran through the crowd. "But that's impossible!" "How can he just disappear like that?" came from the crowd. Tiffani looked over to see the purple cloud of smoke rise from underneath the stage..

"Tiffani what is that?" Amber screamed. Tanya jumped off the stage to avoid touching the eerie smoke. "This is not good. Oh no" the ebony female hedgehog whispered to herself. _"Sonic unfortunately cannot make your little event"_ the cloud spoke. The cloud condensed until a bright light began to glow from it! The light dimmed and out of the last light from the cloud, a hedgehog emerged from the shadows. A black hedgehog with ragged indigo armor on his arms, legs, over his chest, & feet walked out. The strange hedgehog had a large indigo spiked face-mask with sharp tips with his back spikes branching out from both sides of his back and an indigo interior and black exterior cape. "He's Nighterror. The same hedgehog from my vision" Tiffani whispered to Amber. "Oh inhabitants of Station Square, it's been awhile since I walked the same ground you did" the strange hedgehog cooed. "He's not attacking anyone. I don't get it." Amber whispered. Amy ran out of the crowd, Piko Piko hammer in her hand. "What did you do with Sonic? Tiffani said you did something to him!" Amy questioned with an angry tone. "Amy! Get back! We have no idea what this guy can do to us" Amber hissed, restraining Amy. "Oh what am I not good enough for you girl as much as that stupid hedgehog Sonic? Do any of you even know who I am?" Nighterror hissed. Tiffani heard a small child speak up: "Mommy it's that scary hedgehog from today!" Nighterror jumped off the stage, ran towards the crowd, and grabbed Tails by the collar and held the terrified fox high. "Oh does my effort no longer count with the Ark and Metarex after nearly falling to my own death twice?" Nighterror asked the crowd. He then got up into Chris' face and asked with fangs bared: "Do you remember the hedgehog that almost sacrificed his own life for this pitiless planet? Does the 'ultimate Lifeform' ring a bell?" the dark hedgehog growled. Frustrated, Nighterror pushed through people (including Tiffani) towards the stage. Amber pushed Tiffani forward and finally she said: "I had a vision of you attacking Sonic. He told me that you are Nighterror the Dark; the Hedgehog of Darkness." . Nighterror crossed his arms and simply smirked, pulling out the green Chaos Emerald. Everyone in the Sonic Crew gasped. " But how did he get that Chaos Emerald?" Cream whispered nervously. "How do you think I got it little girl? Just like any person. With this emerald, my power is unmatched and with Sonic out of the way, I wouldn't resist if I were you." Nighterror smirked. A sinister chuckle came from the dark hedgehog as he removed the midnight blue inhibitor rings. "Just remember this you pitiful humans, for I will only tell you once. Don't ever count on your absent hero- he's not returning for a long time. And for this world my darkness will extend to all of its corners with the power of this emerald! All of the world will be bowing to me, and perhaps if they grovel long enough to me, I might allow them to see Sonic again. While previously Sonic's speed is overlooked and ignored, my powers will be the source of fear! " Nighterror burst into hysterical laugher, as well as unleashing a tiny purple light which expanded into a dark twister of eerie lighted smoke. The smoke clouds extended over the entire city of Station Square. A view from space showed that the smoke clouds stretched to all areas of the planet, slowly settling on the surface and transforming the planet into a black sphere.

Back on Earth, Tiffani and Amber held each other as well as the rest of the Sonic Crew. "Tiff what exactly do we now?" Amber whispered. Tiffani did not respond, for all of them felt completely helpless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people it's me Shaymin568 here again with (probably) another crappy excuse for a chapter! I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating in awhile, it's just that I had ALOT of writer's block and school related issues that dragged through the summer and left me unable to write/type. And unfortunately because of lack of reviews, I lost some interest in the story. Sad right? Yes? No? Well my cousin (who helped me and inspired me to continue and write up another fanfic :"Caitlin's Confession") got me interested in this fanfic again so onward with another chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Sonic X Season 4 Chronicles! Chapter 5: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds; 1<span>st find in Station Square

Amber's POV:

I had no idea what was going on.

Ok me and my Sonic-crazed sister Tiffani got transported into the Sonic X world and we got turned into hedgehogs after getting hit by some weird white

light. Ok I kinda like it and I'm like BFFs with Amy now but at the same time, I WANT TO BE CHANGED BACK! So we go to this celebration thing for Sonic

and his friends, but then my crazy sister tells me she tried to chase a cloud of glowing purple smoke. Then the strange cloud morphs into a weird

demonic hedgehog with plans to "destroy Sonic and get rid of anyone who stood in his way". THEN he takes a Chaos Emerald and sends out smoky

clouds that cover the whole sky. Right now, things look crappy.

**Normal POV:**

Tiffani and the others glanced up at the stage while Nighterror continued to extend more dark clouds across the city. The mysterious, yet seemingly

powerful hedgehog exhibited abilities that Tiffani and the rest of the Sonic Crew remembered from another foe, but at the same time was different. Amy

took out her Piko Piko hammer and ran towards the stage. "Amy Rose is your name right? Ha. Did you really think a child's toy would have anything on

me?" Nighterror sneered. He pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and warped away in a flash of purple light. "Tell me where Sonic is now! Get back

here!" Amy screamed to the sky. Cream delicately held Cheese in her arms with worry in her eyes. "Cheese does this mean nighttime is forever?" she

asked the neutral Chao. "Chao chao chao" Cheese replied. Amy noticed that Tiffani and Amber ran away from the scene, back towards the mansion.

About 20 minutes later….; "Ok we need to look for some sort of weapon or device that drains the negative chaos energy. And if possible find the

remaining…" Tiffani told her sister before being cut off by Amy. "Oh so _your_ responsible for Sonic disappearing? And how exactly did you know about

Nighterror when Amber didn't have the visions or weird feelings? Are you really working for Eggman?" Amy hissed with her Piko Piko Hammer in Tiffani's

face. Tails and Cream had to restrain Amy to keep her from attacking Tiffani and Amber. "I swear I ddidn't even kknnow this was going to happen!"

Tiffani stuttered. "Amy I don't think that this is going to help. Finding Sonic isn't going to be easy and hurting Tiffani is not going to help" Tails stepped in.

Knuckles ran into the room with an unsure expression. "The whole mansion is empty and even Chris and Chuck are missing" Knuckles explained to the

entire group. The front doors were left open by accident and a purple cloud of smoke snuck into the mansion with no one noticing. Tiffani pulled out the

white Chaos Emerald and felt the energy of it rush through her. "I say we start looking for the remaining Chaos Emeralds before Nighterror finds them

himself. He has one and we have one, plus I feel a mental connection to the remaining emeralds so we could find them quicker" Tiffani told the group.

The group walked into a separate room with the cloud of smoke following behind….

Tails finished an emerald tracker while Amber applied more makeup and lip gloss and Tiffani came up with a plan with Amy, Cream, and Knuckles in

Chuck's lab. "All we know is that after we came back to Chris' world, the emeralds scattered across the world and Eggman got hold of 2, then you found

one with Amber, then the 2 Eggman had must have separated and Nightterror got hold of one so the other 5 must be around. So that means we have

to find them and look for Sonic at the same time. I just hope Sonikku is ok" Amy told everyone. Tails placed the tracker on a table while the rest of

the group came up with ideas on locations. The purple cloud solidified into Nighterror who simply smirked and crushed the tracker with his hand and

chaos controlled out of the mansion unnoticed. "Oh Cream! Tails! Amy! I'm happy you guys are ok! Has anyone seen Sonic here? Everything is crazy

here. A ghostly hedgehog swiped Mr. Chris, Mr. Chuck, and Mr. Tanaka." Ella exclaimed as she ran into the room. "So you didn't get caught by him?"

Tiffani asked. "What if Dr. Eggman is behind this? Maybe we should find him and have him undo this" Cream suggested. "She is right and wrong"

someone spoke up. Everyone turned their heads to see Eggman standing in the doorway.

Everyone's gaze sharpened as Eggman began to talk again. "Fine I tried to build the "Egg-Streme Death Laser" with 2 chaos emeralds yesterday but it

blew up and sent out those white spheres of positive chaos energy and black spheres of negative chaos energy. I noticed the waves landed in various

places around Station Square and the two most notably affected are those girls who arrived to this world yesterday as well. It's entirely possible that a

black chaos wave hit someone who became Nightterror" Eggman explained also pointing at Tiffani & Amber. "Ok so what are you supposed to do with

Nightterror running around with Sonic, Chris, and the others? He better not be hurting my precious Sonic!" Amy gasped. Amber's face turned as red as

Knuckles' fur. "You…. You TURNED ME INTO THIS! YOUR STUPID LASER THING TURNED ME INTO A SHORT FASHION-LESS HEDGEHOG!" Amber screeched.

She leaped up at started punching Eggman across the face multiple times. Both Tails and Amy had to end up restraining the wild orange hedgehog. "But

with the negative chaos waves, I developed a little something that drains the chaos waves. I call it the Egg Drainer!" Eggman unveiled a laser that

resembled a cannon for some reason. "Seriously Eggman you really need to come up with more creative designs and names. Just why do you have to

name your stuff after eggs?" Tiffani hissed. "Just don't worry about that and take it to defeat this Nightterror so I can build the Eggman Empire! Oh ho

ho!" Eggman laughed before flying off in the Eggmobile. The group (excluding Ella) ran into the lobby of the mansion before hearing a familiar chuckle.

"Eggman's scrap heaps are only getting you nowhere"

"Nightterror!" Everyone gasped. Said hedgehog was levitating above the doorway. The dark hedgehog flung a dark chaos spear at the group, everyone

dodged but it left a rather large hole in the ground. Ella fainted upon seeing damage done to the house. "Chaos Spear!" Nightterror flung another spear

towards Tails and Cream! "Cream watch out!" Amber gasped, jumping to catch the rabbit and moving aside. "_Wait he wants the Chaos Emeralds so that_

_means…" _Tiffani though to herself as she ran outside into the driveway of the mansion. Tiffani stood on the edge of the front fountain waving the white

Chaos Emerald in the air. "Yo loco hedgy isn't this what you're looking for? I got your little prize here!" Tiffani jeered from far away. Cold indigo eyes met

Tiffani's blue ones. "Stupid girl." Nightterror growled. The hedgehog glowed purple and tackled himself into Tiffani into the fountain…. "Hand over that

Chaos Emerald or else" Nightterror snarled. Tiffani hid the emerald in her pocket with a look of fear but it changed into a smirk. Amber ran up from

behind Nightterror and clocked him in the head with a leather handbag several times. "Agh! Don't you hurt my sister!" Amber tried to pound the dark

hedgehog with the handbag before jumping onto his back and clinging on while he gave the "Come on really?" look. Grumbling in frustration, Nightterror

simply grabbed Amber by her long strawberry blond and threw her at Tails and Knuckles. The dark hedgehog's fist glowed purple and punched Tiffani

across into the front gate. Pain surged through Tiffani's head upon hitting the cold metal. "Owwww" she groaned, clutching her back. "Tiff!" Amber

gasped. Everyone ran out into the night towards Nightterror and Tiffani. "You're lucky. I won't go easy on you from now on. Why waste the time finding

them this way?" the black and indigo armored hedgehog growled before morphing back into a cloud of smoke and vanishing into the ground. Ella ran out

and tried to hit the smoke cloud with a broom. "Out! Out you Eggman spawn!" Ella hissed, hitting the ground with the broom. (The cloud was still visible

on the dirt) The cloud vanished into the night after slipping under the crack on the bottom of the gate.

"This is terrible. That ghost hedgehog just ran off and I couldn't hurt it" Ella sighed with her accent. "And he got the 2nd emerald too" Tails added in.

"Actually not really. I hid the emerald in my pocket" Tiffani stepped in pulling out the glowing white emerald. Footsteps came from the back door and a

green Seedrian girl with half-bloomed flowers on her head walked into the living room. "Um excuse me is this the Thorndyke residence? If so may I speak

to Tails?" she asked. Tails' eyes filled with excitement despite the current situation. "Cosmo!" everyone gasped in unison. "Hi everyone. I should have

just stayed outside until you came for the X-Tornado." Cosmo calmly stated. Tails started crying while he kneeled in front of Cosmo sobbing:"Cosmo I'm

so happy to see you again. I thought I lost you forever. Cosmo I won't let anything happen to you and I still love you." Tails choked out. Amy directed

everyone out of the room for 5 minutes before Tails and Cosmo came over. Everyone (even Knuckles) went over into a group hug to welcome back

Cosmo. "Excuse me Amy you didn't mention you had 2 other sisters" Cosmo told Amy. "Oh no Cosmo these two are Tiffani and Amber Davis and they are

from a different world" Amy explained. "Actually we are humans like Chris since we normally don't look like hedgehogs, but since Eggman's useless

invention blew up and sent out these weird chaos rays. So Tiffani and I got hit by white chaos rays and we became hedgehogs." Amber explained.

"Yeah but the downside is now we have to find the Chaos Emeralds before some psycho dark hedgehog finds them and uses them for whatever he

does plus we need to find Sonic and several others too" Tiffani added in. "Oh no. I only remember being stuck somewhere and being struck by a white

light and I was in the yard." Cosmo tried to recall. "Cosmo how about you help us find the rest of the emeralds before that hedgehog does?" Cream

suggested. "Okay". Everyone left the mansion for their objective.

The group consisting of Tiffani, Amber, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cosmo, Cream & Cheese walked through the dark streets of Station Square. Tails had

another emerald tracker while Knuckles carried the Egg- Drainer. "Alright the first emerald should be in Station Square or more of in a dark alleyway" Tails

announced. A flying white bat followed the group as they entered the alleyway. A glowing purple Chaos Emerald sat in an open trash can at the end of

the alleyway. "That was almost too easy guys" Amber commented as she ran to the trash can. Several "thank you" cards with a suspicious bat on them

were thrown at the yellow/orange hedgehog and the white bat swooped downward and snatched away the emerald! "It's that bat girl again!" Knuckles

gritted his teeth. Rouge the Bat kicked Knuckles to the ground and winked at the group before flying away with the purple emerald in hand. Knuckles

slammed his spurs into a nearby wall and began climbing up at a fast pace. "What's with him?" Amber whispered to her sister. "To make a very long

story short, Knuckles and Rouge are always fighting with each other for Chaos Emeralds and more of the Master Emerald" Tiffani replied. "Hey Batgirl!

Hand over that emerald or else!" Knuckles growled. Smirking and waving the purple chaos emerald in her hand, Rouge simply kept flying away. "Sorry

Knuckie but I got this beauty first. Bye!" she smirked. Infuriated at this point, Knuckles smashed several brick walls and sent flying rocks towards Rouge!

A large chunk of concrete clocked the white bat in the head and her world went spiraling as she headed downward into the alley. "Wait! She's hanging

off of the edge and could fall!" Amber gasped with concern. "So what if she is? Rouge can fly with those bat wings of hers and that crap" Tiffani brushed

it off. Knuckles stood next to the hanging bat "If you give us the emerald and help us, I'll pull you up" he told her. Swallowing for 2 seconds before

grabbing Knuckles' hand: "Fine I'll help you" came from Rouge.

A few minutes later Knuckles and Rouge flew/glided down to meet up with the group. The bat simply held the glowing purple gem to her face almost

mesmerized. "Don't try anything Knucklehead; I'm only helping for GUN. After Topaz and I reconnected, reports flew in about Sonic disappearing and that

psycho Nightterror spreading those weird gas clouds around the entire planet. So I was sent on a mission to gather information about him and the

whereabouts on the other Chaos Emeralds." Rouge explained to the rest of the group. A small beeping sound came from the emerald tracker on Tails'

wrist. "Guys we might need the X-Tornado for this because the next emerald is on Prison Island!" he told everyone. Everyone headed out of the

alleyway, but no one even noticed Nightterror the Dark spying on them with a determined glare in his cold indigo eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy? Feel free to tell me. _. Also I have a question: should I double space my chapters like this or should i keep them in their original format? Again I'm sorry I was not able to update for anyone who actually likes this story. I'll try to stay on top of my writing and fanfics. :) Read and Review!<strong>

**~Shaymin568**


	6. SERIOUS AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Sorry for not responding to anything for this fanfic. I really was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but unfortunately, I have serious writer's block right now and I don't feel like continuing this story also because of personal issues. I mean if maybe my friends or my cousin or anyone can motivate me to keep typing up more of the fanfic, you won't be seeing anything new specifically for Sonic X Season 4 Chronicles. I have neutral feelings about continuing, so please don't be disappointed. I'm very sorry to have to do this IF there is anyone actually reading this, but it's debatable.

See you all soon again

~Shaymin568


End file.
